El comienzo de una nueva historia
by KamikazeMaron
Summary: Continuación del Anime de SKU. Anthy va en busca de Utena para empezar una nueva vida juntas, lejos de todo, pero el Fin del Mundo no está dispuesto a caer en el olvido... [UxA]


**Recordando el pasado**

Anthy Himemiya se encontraba en su cama, en casa de su hermano, cerca del observatorio donde tomaban el te, miraban las estrellas y él la ayudaba a no sentir tanto su dolor, a no sentirse la bruja que era. Pero ella no pensaba en esto. Ni en el observatorio, ni en su hermano, ni tan solo en que era una bruja. Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a la chica que estaba estirada a su lado, una chica con cuerpo atlético, largo pelo rosa y hermosos ojos azules. Ella era su protector, su príncipe. Ella era la señorita Utena. Las dos estaban hablando entre susurros, con una mano entrelazada a la de la otra. Anthy no sabía con certeza de que estaban hablando. Ella asimilaba lo que la otra le decía, y le contestaba, pero segundos después no podía recordar que se habían dicho. De repente, la duelista se levantó, mientras la novia la miraba sorprendida. Esa chica de intensos ojos azules desapareció detrás de una larga cortina con dibujos de rosas rojas, no sin antes mirarla por última vez y susurrar su nombre en un suspiro: "_Himemiya"_

Ahora una cortina se encontraba entre las dos y Anthy solo podía ver la silueta de su amiga, que se había quitado el pijama y se encontraba totalmente desnuda. Observó con fascinación todas las curvas de su cuerpo y las siguió con la mirada, como si la estuviera acariciando con sus ojos color marrón. Entonces, salida de la nada, una hoja afilada atravesó el cuerpo de la chica, mas ningún gemido salió de los labios de la señorita Utena. Y eso era lo más inquietante. Silencio, solo silencio. Anthy se levantó rápidamente, horrorizada, viendo como más hojas, igual que la primera, iban clavándose en el cuerpo de su querida príncipe. Muy asustada, se acercó hacia la cortina y la apartó. Allí estaba ella, ya con seis espada clavadas en el cuerpo, aún de pie. Miró las heridas. No había sangre, donde tendrían que salir varios hilos de esa sustancia rojo oscuro. Temerosa, Anthy se acercó a su príncipe, alargando una mano que le temblaba levemente. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar su mejilla, se percató que el cuerpo de la señorita Utena había ido cambiando de forma y ahora era su propio cuerpo: Utena Tenjou, se había convertido en Anthy Himemiya. La verdadera novia de la rosa empezó un gritó ahogado que no duró más de un segundo...

Anthy Himemiya se despertó bruscamente en una cama con sábanas blancas, empapada por una capa muy fina de sudor. Miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer la habitación de hotel donde se había quedado a dormir. Esas grandes ventanas con cortinas almendradas, la bonita mesa cuadrada que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, la silla sin brazos echa de la misma madera que la mesa, con el respaldo de un color rojizo y la puerta blanca, un poco ensuciada, que había cerrado con doble llave. Miró, a su derecha, la mesilla de noche, donde Chuchú dormía apacible y profundamente en un cajón abierto, con su bolsa al lado. La chica suspiró aliviada. Todo había sido un sueño, un sueño que quizá la perseguiría varias noches, pero no se volvería real. Todo el juego del Fin del Mundo se había acabado, al menos para ella. Ya no existía ninguna novia de la rosa, una muñeca sin sentimientos, ni duelistas que se la jugaran en duelos previamente organizados por su hermano, o el Fin del Mundo, como gustaba que lo llamaran. Ahora tampoco existía ninguna señorita Utena. Sólo Utena, la amiga que la había sacado de ese mundo. Sí, amiga, por que no tenía ninguna vergüenza de esconder lo que sentía por ella. Ahora Anthy tenía la libertad de pensar, de escoger, de obrar. Era libre.  
Mas debía organizarse. Le había dejado claro a su hermano que no quería ser un títere movido por él, y de momento Akio no había hecho nada al respecto. Pero ella lo conocía bien, y sabía que pensaba que sólo era un sentimiento pasajero, y, como no encontraría a Utena, volvería entre sus brazos. Y todo empezaría de nuevo.  
Ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacer esto. Él se daría cuenta en unos meses, de que todo lo que estaba pasando era real. Pero para entonces, ella ya habría vaciado su libreta bancaria que ahora tenía guardada en su bolso, habría encontrado a Utena y las dos estarían lejos de allí. Muy lejos. Aunque todas esas fantasías navegaban libremente por su mente, sabía que el poder de Akio iba más allá de las cuatro paredes del Otohori.

Suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo encima de esas sábanas, aún con olor a limpio, y permitía que recuerdos, no tan lejanos como parecía, surcaran su mente... como aquella vez que las dos chicas, príncipe y novia, prometieron estar juntas tomando el te dentro de veinte años...

Los suaves rayos del sol acariciando su rostro la despertaron de nuevo. Salió de la cama casi inmediatamente y se fue a dar un baño. Había decidido que en ese viaje tenía que hacerlo todo rápidamente. El tiempo pasaba deprisa. Se visitó con ropa cómoda: una camiseta de cuello alto sin mangas color crema y una falda larga oscura. El pelo, natural, suelto, lo había llevado demasiado tiempo en aquél fastidioso y elaborado peinado. Lo que más le costó fue despertar a ChuChu y apartarlo de la mesa donde servían la comida. Aún así, le encantaba tenerlo como compañía en el viaje. Era el único que lograba animarla de veras.  
Lo que no se esperaba, ni entraba dentro de sus cálculos, fue la voz conocida que la sorprendió cuando salía del hotel

- Anthy Himemiya, la novia de la rosa...  
- Touga... Touga Kiryuu... – la chica se giró y sonrió amablemente al presidente del consejo de estudiantes – agradecería que no me llamaras con ese nombre

El chico alto de pelo rojizo se acercó a ella lentamente, caminando de la manera elegante que lo caracterizaba y lo había hecho tan popular. Anthy lo miró fijamente, sin mover ni un músculo, sólo habló cuando consideró que él había burlado demasiado las distancias y le estaba acariciando la mejilla

- te ha enviado él, verdad Touga? – preguntó con una voz helada que ni ella misma conocía

Al chico pareció quedarle claro que Anthy ya no era la que había sido durante tanto tiempo, así que se separó de ella. Aunque no lo demostró, se sorprendió enormemente. Su pregunta le hizo sonreír

- A quién te refieres con él?  
- Oh, venga, no te hagas el despistado – dijo ella – sabes quien es... el Fin del Mundo

Toga se quedó unos instantes en silencio, meditando su respuesta

- Sí, y no – respondió, apartándose el pelo que le caía por delante de sus ojos – él me informó que te habías ido a descansar cosa de un par de meses, y me envia a comprobar como estás. Pero yo también quería verte

La chica lo miró sorprendida y esperó a que el chico siguiera

- Yo... – más silencio. Touga bajó la mirada. Negó con la cabeza. Esa no era una buena manera de empezar – Utena Tenjou... estoy seguro de que tú la recuerdas... cierto, Anthy? – Himemiya asintió con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que oía – Nadie más recuerda nada: ni como era, ni que fue una duelista, ni siquiera sus duelos... sólo recuerdan que había "alguien más" aparte de nosotros metido en el juego. Nada más. Ni Nanami, ni Sayonji, Juri tampoco... ni siquiera Miki, tan sensible. Hasta el Fin del Mundo parece haber caido en el olvido...  
- El Fin del Mundo no olvida, simplemente prefiere no recordar – añadió Anthy, pero el chico no le hizo demasiado caso  
- Yo sí la recuerdo. Cada día, cada hora, en mis sueños – Touga emitió un suspiro de impotencia – y me duele no saber donde ha ido, que ha pasado con esa chica que quería ser un príncipe, noble y bella.

El chico se tapó su hermoso rostro con la mano. Anthy podía saber como le dolía todo aquello, era lo mismo que ella sentía. Se acercó a él y, suavemente, le apartó la mano de la cara. Estaba llorando.

- Ven conmigo, Touga Kiryuu, ayúdame a encontrar a Utena! – dijo Himemiya, repentinamente, agarrándole la mano con fuerza

Kiryuu se vio tentado a decir que sí, a volver a ver a la chica de largo pelo roja y vivos ojos azules, poderla estrechar entre sus brazos, decirle lo mucho que la importaba... Negó con la cabeza

- No, no soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Eres tú, Anthy. Utena creyó en ti hasta el final, sólo tú podrás encontrarla. Yo volveré a la academia, allí está mi lugar. Pero también me arriesgaré. Mentiré al Fin del Mundo, lo engañaré. Por ti, por Tenjou.

Anthy no dijo nada, no podía decir nada. Touga le dio un beso en la frente

- Buena suerte, Anthy Himemiya

El chico se alejó lentamente. Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que, en algún punto del horizonte, se perdió. La chica suspiró y se fregó un poco los ojos, borrando la pequeña lágrima que tenía en cada uno. Utena realmente tenía el poder para revolucionar el mundo, sólo que no les había afectado a todos de la misma manera, porque ellos no eran de la misma manera.

- Chu? – preguntó su compañero, mirándola precupado  
- No pasa nada, Chuchu – lo tranquilizó Anthy – Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la autora!**_

Hola a todos! Primero, muchas gracias por leer este fic Es el segundo que publico en FanFictions.  
Bueno, primero pediros a todos que no me lancéis tomates! . jaja. La verdad es que aún no se por que hice un fic de Utena. Me gusta la serie (aunque nunca la acabé de entender...), tengo uno de los cómics y bueno, ahora, hacia finales de agosto, me ha cogido como la Fiebre Utena XD y he decidido aprovechar lo colgado que acaba el anime para hacer una continuación. además, encontré un mensaje de una chica que ahcía una interpretación de Utena que me pareció tan cierta, que me animé a comprobar si lograba continuarla con pies y cabeza.  
No contiene nada de la película (que, por cierto, la he visto y se entiende igual que la serie xP)  
Lo de los tomates venía a que el universo de Utena es muy complicado, y si he hecho mal alguna cosa, pido que me lo digáis, porfi, por arreglarlo lo más rápido posible  
Me gustaría mucho que me dejaráis algún que otro Review con lo que os ha parecido Viva las críticas constructivas!  
Atte:

**KamikazeMaron**

_"Revolucionemos el mundo!"_


End file.
